The Family
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Masami. Asami thinks about her and Mako's path to love as she watches her family. Please Comment.


A Family

Asami placed the final plate on the pile of dry dishes beside the sink. She placed the towel down on the counter. She was glad she had finished the work in the kitchen. Even though she was a successful businesswoman and had more than enough money to have servants do everything for her she liked to do a few things around the house to feel useful there.

She left the kitchen to head into the living room. She placed her hand on the doorway while her other hand formed a loose fist that she placed over her chest. "I finished the dishes. So, how about we-" Asami stopped mid-sentence and smiled when she gazed at the sight in front of her.

Mako lay past out on the couch with their baby girl in his arm. Their baby girl's head rested on Mako's chest. They slept so soundly it made a perfect picture to take, but she didn't want to disturb the two. Mako had a hard day at the police station and it was a miracle for their baby to sleep so early and so quietly.

Mako had already stripped out of his coat and boots to be in just his wife beater and pants while their daughter wore cute little baby blue pajamas. Asami was prepared for this though. She went over to a cabinet in the living room and pulled out a blanket and pillow they kept there in case they had to stay up all night to rock their baby to sleep.

She walked up to the couch where her loving husband and one year old baby slept. She gently lifted Mako's head up and slid the pillow underneath him to support it. Mako's head fell to the side and he smiled slightly while he felt the comfort below him. Asami draped the gray blanket over the two bodies, lifting Mako's hand to be placed on the baby's back and over the cover.

Asami raised his arm that was draped down off the couch and placed it over his head. The two look much more comfortable this way she thought to herself. It was a tough road, getting to this point in their lives and their relationship had taken many hits, namely the Avatar.

Asami never blamed Korra for the troubles in their relationship though, that all came from Mako and him not being true about his feelings and just plain being a stupid teenage guy. Since they first ran into each other Asami had loved the firebender.

Their relationship started out great with fancy dinners and learning about each other as she watched Mako win his way into the finals of the pro-bending tournament. She was later heartbroken when she discovered that he and Korra kissed from his brother when they searched for Korra.

Their romance rekindled shortly after he broke up with Korra and she almost lost her company. When thinking back to the time she admitted she was in too much of a vulnerable state to have restarted a romance with her husband then. After Mako was released from jail she was again shoved to the side when Korra had forgotten her memories of their break-up.

After the two events of heartbreak Asami thought she would never date Mako again. To her, his heart belonged to Korra in one form or another and she was destined to never to have that. Almost a year later circumstances forced them together again as they had to help Korra with another crisis that threatened their city.

Asami tried to fight the growing feelings she was starting to feel for the now detective of police the last thing she wanted was another heartbreak from him. However to her surprise, Mako was determine to win her back no matter the cost even vowing to distant himself from Korra if it meant being together.

Asami argued that he loved Korra even though the two didn't feel they could work out their problems. She knew they would figure it out. They were always brought back together by the heat of their passion. Still Mako pursued her like no other.

Just to get the annoying cycle over with she decided to go one date with him. The dating continued for months without Mako showing any interest in Korra other than friendship. The feeling made Asami hopeful, which also scared her because she didn't want her hopes dash the next day.

Mako kept his pace and devotion up with another year, before that day. Korra was unconscious in the snow when Mako came to her defense against her enemy, vowing to protect her with his life. She thought her time with him had ended.

She prepared to leave the group to deal with her own pain, but before she could leave Mako grabbed her hand and proposed. Asami couldn't believe it. She told him again that his heart belonged to Korra as he so proved the day before.

Mako confessed. How he did love Korra, and he could never forget her. She was ready to leave right there. Mako however continued that Korra could never complete him like she did. Their love was one of fire that always burned up too quickly. Asami kept him balance and their love grew everyday something he wanted for the rest of their lives.

With that they became man and wife. A year later they had their daughter and named her Lily. Their road to love was one of trails and heartbreak, but somehow they had made it work and were happy.

She gave both her husband and baby a kiss on the cheek, before she went over to the rocky chair to watch them until she fell asleep too.

-Please Comment-


End file.
